¿Sueño o realidad?
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Cuando el placer es casi insoportable, cuando sus pulmones están a punto de colapsar, lo siente. Aquel dolor indescriptible perforando su cuello. La vida escapando de sus venas. Y después, la quemazón. Su corazón acelerándose. Y el sueño invadiéndolo... En la pared, un mensaje escrito con letras rojas llama su atención: "Feliz Halloween, amado mío. Bienvenido a mi mundo."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo los tomé prestados en esta ocasión.

**N.A:** ¡Hola, persona que estás leyendo! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction.

Bien, la idea salió para el Concurso Drabble de Halloween en el Blog de Merysnz, una autora genial a propósito

Así que, para matar dos pájaros de un tiro (en sentido figurado, claro xD) la publico aquí también. Espero te guste.

… …

_Un soplido de aire fresco se cuela por la ventana semiabierta, haciendo que la piel descubierta de sus brazos se erice. La habitación está casi en penumbras, siendo alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna. Está de pie, frente a la cama. No está solo. Levanta la vista y ve la suave silueta también de pie a un lado de esta. No logra ver su rostro con precisión, pero si puede vislumbrar la extrema palidez de su piel y unos ojos rojizos que parecen brillar. Estremecedores._

_De pronto, y en un breve pestañeo, ella ya no está. Él se gira en su lugar, buscándola. Y se pregunta ¿cómo pudo desparecer así?_

_Entonces siente un leve y frío toque en su hombro y una voz suave, en un susurro lo llama por su nombre…_

— _Edward…_

…

Un golpe seco lo despierta, haciendo que salte en su cama. El viento se cuela por la ventana, congelándolo y haciendo que esta se golpee contra el marco, abriéndose y cerrándose repetidamente.

Mira el reloj, ya es 31 de Octubre y aun son las 5 de la mañana. Aquí está, despierto otra vez en la madrugada. Con el mismo sueño, como todas las noches desde hace una semana.

Se siente frustrado y confundido. No sabe de dónde viene, que pudo originarlo. Pero cada noche está presente y siempre con el mismo final.

Pronto decide dejarlo así y empujarlo bien atrás en su memoria. Porque, finalmente, se resigna a no saberlo nunca.

Cierra los ojos, intentando volver a dormir. Los abre nuevamente, luego de unos segundos y ya no está sobre su cama, sino frente a esta, tal como en su sueño. Pero esta vez, la mujer no esta ahí. Nuevamente percibe aquel toque en su hombro y el mismo susurro frío en su oído:

— Edward…

Cierra los ojos esperando despertar ya que, se supone que ahora es cuando lo hace pero… nada ocurre.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién eres? - la pregunta que ha anhelado tanto formular, pero que nunca alcanzaba a hacer, finalmente sale de sus labios. Mantiene los ojos cerrados negándose a creer que eso en verdad esté ocurriendo. Que su cerebro no lo está engañando.

— Date la vuelta, Edward ¿Quieres verme? – ella le pregunta, ignorándolo. Su voz ya no es un susurro, pero aun baja es melodiosa, hermosa. Atractiva como el canto de las sirenas.

— Si… - dice sin pensar. Unas manos frías lo toman de los brazos y lentamente lo voltean_. "Abre los ojos"_ oye en su mente. _"Mírame"_ La acata y entonces la ve…

Hermosa. Una diosa de cabellos castaños largos hasta más abajo de las caderas, con un rostro de facciones perfectas. Su cuerpo curvilíneo ataviado solamente con un largo vestido blanco. El muchacho está mudo, completamente hechizado por aquella extraña criatura. _"¿Quieres besarme, Edward?"_ Le pregunta mentalmente. Él traga saliva, sintiéndose ansioso. Jamás una mujer lo había descolocado así. Nunca un sueño le había parecido tan real.

Asiente con la cabeza y la diosa sonríe satisfecha. El chico parece una marioneta, ahí, a su merced. Cuanto ha esperado por él y ahora es todo suyo.

En un rápido movimiento ya no están de pie, sino que él está sentado al borde de la cama y ella, tan liviana como una pluma, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Enrolla sus delgados brazos por sobre el cuello masculino y las manos de él, casi con vida propia, suben por sus piernas posándose en los firmes glúteos femeninos.

Ella sonríe y exhala su aliento, colándose por las fosas nasales y la boca del joven; moviéndose en un sensual contoneo sobre él, despertándolo completamente. _"Ahora"_ le ordena _"bésame"._

Edward está a punto de dejarse llevar. Se relame los labios, humedeciéndolos y poco a poco los acerca a esos tan redondos y rojos. Hasta que los toca. Son fríos y duros, pero tan suaves y dulces, que gime. Y cuando una lengua pequeña y gélida se cola en su boca, algo se desata. De pronto, todo es rápido. Demasiado. Fuerte al punto del dolor, pero placentero. Piel sobre piel. Y durante aquellos minutos sólo es consciente de la frialdad, extrañamente cálida en la que está enterrado. De la rara firmeza de aquel cuerpo femenino, sobre él. Alrededor de él.

Y luego, cuando el placer es casi insoportable, cuando sus pulmones están a punto de colapsar, lo siente. Aquel dolor indescriptible perforando su cuello. La vida escapando de sus venas. Y después, la quemazón. Su corazón acelerándose. Y el sueño invadiéndolo.

…

El sol llega implacable sobre su rostro. Abre un ojo, luego el otro. El cerebro le retumba y su garganta quema, duele. Está sediento, una sed agonizante. Mira su cuerpo y está desnudo sobre la cama. Su piel tiene un extraño brillo, que se expande hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, reflejando la luz solar.

Levanta la vista y la fija en la pared, donde un mensaje escrito con letras rojas llama su atención:

"_Feliz Halloween, amado mío. Bienvenido a mi mundo"_

Sangre. Está escrito con ella. El pensamiento hace que involuntariamente su boca se haga agua.

Mira el reloj sobre la mesa. Es 3 de Noviembre. Ya no es Halloween y ha estado dormido durante casi 3 días. Los recuerdos se arremolinan en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo.

Cae en cuenta de que finalmente, no había sido un sueño.

… … …

**N.A**: Shan shan! (8) Si te gustó o no, puedes hacerlo saber. Estás en completa libertad. Consejos y críticas serán bien recibidos. ¡Gracias por tu atención! :D

Y bueno, como es mi primera vez aquí (:$) voy a aprovecharla.

Saludos a: Debi (awwdebi, mi hermana de la vida que amo), Nico (Allie, loca compradora compulsiva xD), Pame (mi autora chilena chica del Sur favorita),

Ale (Aspacie Mc, un amor y una traductora cool), Panchii (quien aun no se atreve a publicar, pero debe tener unas ideas de muerte en su cabeza. Prepárate, si no hablas te torturaré jojojo *risa malvada*) y… a todas las chicas que no recuerdo en este momento

Quizás pronto traiga algo nuevo, ¿quién sabe? ¡Nos vemos!

Denisse.-


End file.
